


Den of Others

by The_Shy_One



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, brief mention of ventus and roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Why did Riku have to fight the stray that came into his territory?





	Den of Others

He could feel the heavy mass of the body laying on top of him. With the combination of thick fur pressing into his face and his erratic breathing, it took him a while to even think about moving the body off of himself. With his remaining strength he pushed the body off him and took in deep breaths of the cool air. The air stung his lungs, the temperature difference noticeable after breathing stale air for so long.

The night sparkled with stars and the soft moonlight that came through the trees gave him a vague outline of the forest. As he sat up, his ears picked up the sound of footsteps. Taking a few seconds, he assert that they were coming towards him and were quickly doing so. Then the person shouted, his name echoed into the woods.

His senses calmed down after hearing the familiar voice. He stayed still, waiting for Sora to make his way to him.

“RIKU!” Came another shout, a lot closer than the last.

Then Sora came out of the brush, looking like he ran for miles with the way his chest moved up and down. Riku slowly moved into a standing position, happy to see his friend here. “Sora.” He said softly, happiness trying to edge its way onto his voice.

“Riku, what happened? Ventus said he could hear something that sounded like dogs fighting.” Sora said. Riku could hear the worried tone in his friend’s voice and felt guilty for causing it. Sora made his way over to Riku, still trying to gain back his breath.

“Somebody came onto my territory and wouldn’t leave when I asked him too. So it ended up becoming a fight.” He said, moving closer to Sora. “I seem to be the victor.”

Sora could only stare at his body and put a hand gently on his cheek. Wincing slightly at the pain that shoot through his wound on his cheek, he tried to smile to keep his friend from worrying further.

“Does that hurt?” His friend asked calmly. Sora seemed to be checking over the rest of his body. His other hand came into contact with a wound near his waist that the other werewolf had caused and it made him suck in his breath.

“No, I’m fine. Fights like these are never much anyway.”

Sora looked up at him and Riku could see the concern growing in his eyes. “You’re not alright, Riku. You’re clearly not alright. You’re never this hurt when a stray comes onto your territory.” Sora said, coming closer to him. 

Riku looked away from his friend, not wanting to explain that the reason this stray was harder to shake off than the others.

“He was nothing. Now let’s go home before your family starts to disturb the woods. I got an earful from the other animals about them the last time I shifted.” He said, walking towards the edge of the forest. Riku could feel the limp that he had in his leg as walked past Sora.

It was most likely bruised as he didn’t feel anything wet drip down his leg. Still it was enough to warrant his friend to worry and fuss. The shorter boy came up beside him and put his arm around his shoulder. He didn’t say anything as they walked towards Sora’s house.

He felt guilty for dodging around Sora’s concern for him, but explaining why the fight got so ugly would raise more questions than it answered. It would also bring up a secret he had been trying to keep from the other boy. Riku wasn’t ready to say it outloud to his friend, afraid he would embarrass himself in the process.

Silently they made their way. The chill of the air was finally getting to Riku, his normally warm body felt numb due to the clothing he wore. It was normal to wear a loose tank top and yoga pants with no shoes when going to shift as to keep from damaging clothing that were loved. But with the weather turning to fall, it would be harder to shift as frequently as he liked.

He let out one shiver, and suddenly Sora was wrapping himself around his body. They stopped momentarily as Riku looked down to his friend. There was warm smile on Sora’s face, unaware of what his actions might cause.

“I know you hate people touching you more than necessary after you shift, but I figured you wouldn’t mind if I try to keep you warm. It really is cold tonight.” His friend said, snuggling a bit closer to him. Riku took a moment to weight his options of what his friend was offering. Then he sighed.

“I would rather you stay on my back if you want to be my personal bottle warmer.” Riku said.”Before you protest, we’re not that far from your house and some of my strength returned.”

“I always forget that you bounce back real fast from stuff like this.” Sora grumbled. He climbed onto Riku’s back as carefully as he could and settle to hug his friend for the remainder of the trip. Sora’s head laid on a shoulder, his hair falling messily near Riku’s face.

Riku put his arms under the other boy’s legs and made sure that he was secure on his back before going on. Silence fell between them again and he was grateful for it. He still didn’t want Sora to pry, for any reason. 

That and he was trying to keep his heart from speeding up. He knew that giving his friend a piggy back ride was a normal action between the two, staying with them since childhood. But with his secret, he gave Sora less and less. It was a selfish desire to keep the secret safe, wanting to tell his friend of it when he felt it was time.

But his friend was always full of surprises.

They reached the porch of Sora’s house and Riku gently shook his friend in case he had fallen asleep. There was a grumble and the weight left his back. The heat quickly left his back, but he didn’t shiver. 

“I guess I’ll have to dispose of the body tomorrow. I don’t need the police nor his pack searching in my territory.” Riku said stiffly. Sora gave a nod and rubbed his eye tiredly.

“I know you probably don’t want to answer this Riku, but can you tell me why he wouldn’t leave? Usually when you confront strays they leave with how scary you look when you get agitated. Why wouldn’t he leave?” Sora asked. His tired eyes looked up at him and he could feel panic gripping at his heart.

His eyes strayed from his friend, trying to search for an answer. “He noticed that on my territory was something he wanted. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't leave because he wanted to possess it.”

“Was it something you liked a lot Riku?”

The simple question had caused his heart to speed up faster than he ever thought it could. He could feel the blush on his face grow hotter. “Yes it was. I could never part with it no matter what.” He said, hearing his voice crack.

It was a moment of silence before he felt his friend’s hand touch his cheek. Quickly he glanced back to the other boy and he could feel himself light up at the sight. Sora had a gentle smile that was only ever reserved for those that needed a shoulder to cry on and eyes that made the universe seem so much smaller than it was. Riku leaned into the touch, wanting to gain as much love as friend gave.

He could also smell the scent that Sora gave off. It was one that had known for most of his life, one that would lull him to sleep whenever he spent the night. It was a soft smell of a flower that was sweet and the hint of the ocean’s spray. But the way it smelled at this moment made his heart stop.

“I see you found out my secret.” Sora said softly. All Riku could do was stare at his friend for a moment before scooping him up. He held the shorter boy close to him, wanting to show how much he appreciated the gesture.

The chuckle that Sora let out as he hugged Riku was a beautiful sound. 

“Since it’s really late and you are in these, I wonder if you want to stay the night?” Sora said, picking at his tank top.

“I wouldn’t mind. After all I need someone to keep me warm.” He said softly.

They entered Sora’s house and went to bed quickly, wrapped in each other’s arm. Come morning, Riku briefly heard Ventus and Roxas shouting about something in the house, while he opened his eyes to see Sora.

Then came a new voice. “I guess one of your confessed. You better hope it’s Sora that did it or you pay up for the money I lost in the bet with the other two.” Cloud said, amusement laced in his voice.

All Riku could do was smile and snuggle closer to Sora.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to do a fic when seeing @artofvio's art of a werewolf AU of Sora/Riku. You can find the art on their blog that resides on Tumblr. This is my first attempt at writing a werewolf Au and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Family is Your Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500893) by [Animefangirl1221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl1221/pseuds/Animefangirl1221)




End file.
